


Simple Pleasures

by HonestLaughter8



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Arcades, Clint Barton Redemption, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday, I AM SORRY, Identity Issues, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Rogue Avenger Friendly, Not Scarlet Witch Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Poorly written, Sam Wilson Redemption, bad food, mcdonalds, scott Lang Redemption, should be writing my other fics but, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestLaughter8/pseuds/HonestLaughter8
Summary: Tony needs to work with these idiots being back in his tower (even under house arrest) and Barnes needs to work on finding his place outside of Steve (much to Steve's frustration). Both of them could use a break from Steve, the other Rogue Avengers, and find it in an unexpected moment.bad summary but enjoy!





	1. Thank God for 24hr Fast Food

The Rogues had been back for 2 weeks. 2 weeks of avoiding them at every turn or being out of the tower altogether. Thank God that the Accords Council opted for the practically indestructible ankle monitors. And if they included that he, Rhodey, Carol, or Vision be with them outside the tower, which meant they were essentially stuck inside, no one thought to remind them. Viz had taken to being out most of the day, knowing a certain Witch would try to corner him again. Platypus and the good Captain Carol had their own place outside the tower, so there was only a slight chance he'd be the only person that might see them. But at 3 am, the chances dropped enough for him to brave the kitchen.

This morning, however, such luck was nowhere to be found. Sitting like a large bird on the counter was none other than fucking Barnes. As much as he had come to terms that Barnes was nothing more then the gun that killed his mother, the banner Rogers decided to throw their friendship for, it was still hard to see the taller brunette. Maybe if he ignored the ex-hydra agent, he could grab a snack in peace.

"Stark?"

_great_. Not even 2 seconds in could he pretend not to see him. "Yes? Did you need something?" even if it didn't show up most days, Tony knew how to be polite when the mood struck him. He wanted to shut this conversation down when he took a real look at Barnes. It was the first time he noticed the bags under Barnes' eyes, the cagey eyes and the nervous taps the metal digits made against the counter.

"Should I go? Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here, I can just go..." Tony almost missed the nervous rambling before snapping back from his observations. "Wha- no no Barnes you don't have to go, I was just- you know what I'm going to go get Mickey-Ds, that should hold me over". He pivoted towards the elevator when he heard Barnes hop down from the counter. "What's Mickey-Ds?"

Thoughts of escape vanished as Tony snapped his head back.

The silence that followed that question was growing more awkward each second that Tony stared slack-jawed. He could have just left it there, Barnes fidgeting under his disbelieving look but Tony couldn't help it. "You don't know what Mcdonalds is? How does that happen? You have been all over the world by this point and you don't know Mcdonalds?" "I might have heard of it... but if it's food, I've never tried it. Hydra opted for nutritional packs than any food-food." Barnes muttered, clearly he hadn't meant to ask.

Well then. Tony couldn't just leave this alone. If nothing else he was a fixer at hear and this needed fixing. "Get your shoes, come one then".

If Barnes didn't come that wasn't on him, was it bad he was more worried if he did come?

* * *

The trip to America's favorite junk food chain was... enlightening. Was it bad how funny it was to walk into the 24hr burger joint? Tony in a grease-stained tank and jeans with the Winter Soldier in PJs and sandals.

Hell, the boy taking their order didn't know who they were until Tony used his card, that was fucking hilarious. The open shock on his face! That made up for the frown the kid made when Tony ordered one of everything on the menu. Barnes stood silently behind him, which he thought before today would put him on edge. But to be honest it was a little comforting to feel the heat radiating against his bare arms.

They made themselves comfortable in a corner booth before Tony began explaining the mountain of junk food in front of them. It took a few minutes, but Barnes started quietly munching on a few items and it just went from there. He found himself laughing as Barnes told him how much better this crappy food was from his hazy memories as a kid.

It was nice to talk over chicken nuggets and how sweet BBQ sauce was and the better-than-sex fries. By the time their plastic trays were nothing more then littered with a few fries and trash, it was well into mid-morning. The ride home was filled with comfortable silence as was when they pulled up into the garage. It wasn't until the elevator ride up, when reality came a knocking. Barnes was the first to break the quiet.  
"I had a lot of fun, Stark." "Yeah... it was a nice night snack" Barnes smirked, "yeah sure, morning you mean. Listen, thank you for that. I needed to get out for a bit." Tony got that, sure. Whatever had the man up in the middle of the night, he didn't bring it up and Tony wouldn't either. A part of him wanted to fall into old habits of flirtations and tell Barnes they could do this again sometime. But really, this was Rogers best friend and that factoid was just hitting him now. "Do you think... Could we do this again?" Maybe Barnes had a quota to fill for shocking Tony today. It felt good to grin up at Barnes and reply a bit sing-song "Sure Buckaroo! Just let Friday know when and we'll figure it out!" Barnes had a quick frown before quietly muttering "Actually, can you call me James? Or Barnes is fine..." _well that is surprising_. Soon the elevator opened to the common floor and Barnes began to walk out. Tony called out to him "Ok, James. Call me Tony!" He didn't get to see the broad grin James gave him due to the doors shutting.  
"Boss? How was your outing?" aw his baby girl had been silent this morning so far. "It was good, now what's up Fri? You are being too quiet, knowing you it can't be good." "Nothing as of yet, but a kid at the Mcdonalds posted this on his Twitter." As Tony got off on his penthouse floor he saw the projection of the Tweet in question. It looked like a sneaky picture from behind the counter of, clearly showing himself talking but a poll hid his companions face. 'Even Iron Man needs a cheat day! #superhero #SupersizeMe #IronMan #SuperMunchies'. he couldn't help the chuckle and asked Friday to retweet it. 'What can I say? Sometimes the best ideas come from after a Large Fries and Sweet Tea *heart emoji*#yum #ironmansnacks #youknowwhoiam'. Heart emoji? "uh...nice touch with the emoji baby girl, but I am an old man so I thi-" "Whoops, Boss! Already posted it, next time I'll be more careful". He could feel the smug smile she had, even without a body. Friday was learning so much and he couldn't be prouder. "Hey Fri, what other places do you think James would like?" she began providing some recommendations as he set himself to work.


	2. My Name Is James

When James was in Wakanda (and awake) he tried to spend most of his time away from technology and it was good for him. Seeing the news, watching Stark having to deal with the fallout Steve and his friends had left behind made James confused and frustrated at first. He was mad that Steve didn't seem to feel anything was wrong. Steve just went on and on how 'Bucky' did nothing wrong and that Stark had done all this but no worries! they'd be home as soon as the world saw how wrong Stark was, with Barton and the Witch crowing in agreement. No one had anything other than Stark was wrong and evil and will have to grovel when they got back to the States. Was it any surprise that when James had any time alone with a computer he spent all his time looking up Tony Stark?

That the man whose parent's he'd murdered happened to be on his mind all the time? That the internet, the world even, had a contrary opinion about Iron Man than the Rogue Avengers did. Iron Man, Tony Stark was a hero in more than just his suit. He stopped weapon production and you could see his hand in anything good about this era. From his contributions financially to charities to his more hands-on with not only the Accords but also in Veterans Affairs, the Science Community, and international marketplace; Tony Stark was a Futurist and it fascinated James. It was in that year of exile that James swore if he ever came face to face with Stark, he would let the man do whatever he felt was necessary. Imprisonment, death, he knew he didn't deserve forgiveness but Stark did deserve vengeance.   
Seeing the billionaire when they touched down unbalanced him. He had expected that feeling of grim acceptance of the punishment to crash down on him, but nothing came of it. Instead, he was distracted from all the new rules they were laying out for them being back by the shorter brunette.   
Stark looked as though he was ready to battle in his 3 piece business suit. Something screamed danger, even without the Iron Man armor on. James enjoyed seeing Steve's friends get red in the face over Stark's presence. The worst (and sort of the best) part was the tenseness wasn't directed at him. He seemed outside of it in fact, as it focused on Steve and the rest of the group. The ankle monitors made sense, even if the Witch screeched and Barton whined about the lack of freedom with Rogers agreeing with them. Stark was so professional that he made brushing Steve off look easy. _'I wish I had that skill'_ the thought flitted through his mind, and honestly, he was getting used to it.

This Steve wasn't the little blond fellow who his hazy memories focused around with a sense of affection and humor. This Steve was loud, but this did not endear him to James like his memories supplied it should. It annoyed him, the man's overcrowding and talking over him had made James want to act like the Winter Soldier he used to be. Just wanted Rogers to shut it, to stop acting like James was unchanged after these last 70 years of being unmade then shoddily put together. He wasn't Bucky, he was no longer the feared Winter Solider. He was just James. And he liked watching Stark win his silent battles with the Rogues, much like he enjoyed watching him battle with the government on YouTube. When the meeting ended and they were shoved into the armored cars, James thought that although he hadn't exactly spoken to Stark, he would. They were living together, so he should be able to apologize to him. Right?

* * *

He was so wrong. 2 weeks being in the same tower and he only saw the smaller man escaping as soon as any of the others showed up. It felt like no one would leave him alone as well. Steve was always attached to James and it ended up in them arguing before Rogers would end the discussion with a "Don't worry Bucky! I won't let anything happen to you". If he hadn't made such a fuss about the rooming the first night, Steve would be 5 feet from him 24 hours a day. That had been a fight alright. Just him snapping after Steve had insisted the sleep in the same room and the rest of them agree. He refused, thank god the Tower's security lady piped up with a 'Mr. Barnes will be monitored the same as the rest of you, he has a right to privacy. If this is an issue, Mr. Barnes can file with the Accords council for separate housing' that shut Steve up real quick. After going to his new room for the night he tried to talk to her.

They ended up having a short conversation about his intentions in the Tower. he found out she wasn't a human really, but still a person and that she would protect Boss from all of them. At first, she was cold and rude but once he began to ramble on about how he was ok with whatever punishment Stark wanted to inflict she softened up a bit. "Boss wouldn't do anything... I've seen the footage from Siberia and... between us, Boss was more upset by Rogers lying to him for so long. I am afraid I cannot discuss more than that, hurting you isn't who Boss is." She had no more to say but over the 2 weeks, James found himself trying to be more separate from the others.

He was up different hours and spent much of his time either observing or training, sometimes with Steve but most of the time alone. He preferred to be alone, and after 2 weeks of this 'behavior', Steve decided to freak out. It was during their after dinner training session, James didn't bother going to Steve's 'Team Dinners', which set Steve off. So when James arrived at the workout area, instead of training in silence Steve decided to spout off. "Bucky! Where were you? We had another dinner and you weren't there AGAIN! I am getting tired of you not being friendly with the rest the team. We need to stick together, what with these silly ankle bracelets and make a plan for Starks Accords now that we are back. You being absent is making the rest of the team feel like you don't think we should be back," he pointed his figure to scold him, "it's bad for moral Bucky".

Instead of answering the blond, James did one better. He socked Steve in his stupid pie-hole and soon both super soldiers were duking it out, with their healing factors being put to work for once. They kept raining punches on each other until a blade came whizzing through the air made both of them jump apart. Romanov stood unimpressed by them then leveled a look at James. With a sneer, he tore out of the room to a hiding spot he had found. _'Fucking Rogers running his mouth like he has me on a leash'_ it made him feel so tired and by the time he emerged from his secret spot, it was almost 3 am. His stomach growled and he made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, he perched on the counter and sort of zoned out instead of making something to eat. Of course, it would be while he was stewing about Roger's attitude, Stark would appear. The moment was awkward and tense with James unable to stop just staring at Stark like an idiot, until the mechanic said something about Mickey. He found himself dragged into a car and driven to a place that smelled of greasy food and lit with the most artificial lights. But it ended up being the highlight of his.... well recent memories. Stark filled the empty pauses with explanations and tidbits that got James talking about what he could remember food being when he was young. It was the most relaxed he had felt since talking to Shuri, or maybe Friday. He wished they could have spent more time in that corner booth talking about nothing for hours but it had to end. But God, he wanted this again, so he made a fool of himself and now Stark was Tony just like Barnes was James. The morning excursion made the shocked faces that met him in the media area worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll, I know I should be writing my other stories but I am hyped on coffee and just started typing! Let me know what you think, it isn't much haha. No Beta, just as is and honestly it isn't good.


	3. Routine Lets My Mind Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes time for a Steve Chapter. As the tags say, this is not Steve Rogers Friendly. Please let me know what you think. As promised I am still sleep deprived and running on coffee fumes, so apologizes for any mistakes. Unbeta'd trashy fanfiction right here.

Since coming home, Steve lived by a schedule. It made things seem fine when he wasn't. Like instead of them being prisoners, they simply enjoyed being inside instead. So he woke up, went on a 'run' on the treadmill he had dragged into his room while watching news segments. After a quick shower, he would start on breakfast.

The difference from before Stark's Accords to now could be found all around him. Not only in the size of their rooms, which used to be floors crafted to their preferences down to the littlest details. Not in the lack of the plush carpet, that Steve would just pause and dig his toes in after a hard mission. No kitchen that had every tool and ingredients a person could desire, now it only had the basics. The living room had a basic TV with hard office-like couches. No video-games systems or a library of every movie under the sun. Stark decided to be petty when they came back. He and his AI barred them from their old floors, shoved them in this generic floor like a bunch of junk Stark didn't want to deal with. 

Thinking about all that Stark had done to them made Steve see red. After seeing that smug bastard when they were given the ankle bracelets, Steve wanted to shake some sense in the smaller man. Hadn't Steve apologized for not telling Stark? Didn't that count for anything? Apparently, the letter and the phone meant nothing as Stark hadn't called, not once! No instead of Stark apologizing for all the trouble he'd done, they were the ones on house arrest. 

He knows the rest of the team was having a hard time adjusting. Sam and Scott had been getting quieter since Wakanda but now it was rare to see them outside of team dinners. They trained together or so Sam told him because, without the Wings or Ant-Man suit, both were baseline human. That made sense and at the time Steve had applauded their initiative. Now it felt more and more the 2 men wanted nothing to do with the rest of them... mostly Wanda and Clint. 

Those two, he could understand their frustration being 'grounded' but Stark wasn't helping matters. Watching Clint ruin one of the walls with dinner knives and calling it target practice, or Wanda wrecking her room on the first night back, hurt Steve. Then when Steve had brought it up to Friday, so that Stark could replace her furniture, he was enraged to hear Stark refusing to replace her things. 

_ "If she can't take care of her things, then she can't have them" _  Steve wanted to scream that using that logic Stark would have  _ nothing _ . Poor Wanda, after everything she had been through, she was now on an army-like cot. He had tried to offer his room but Wanda had refused. "Stark is a monster, and me sleeping here only proves it more" she had growled in reply, more towards the ceiling camera then to him. Then Strange had shown up the next day with Vision in tow, which was the first time he had even seen the android, and they sealed Wanda's power. What if an emergency came up? She would be defenseless but that didn't seem to matter to the 2 men. 

Wanda had cried and begged Vision not to do this, with the android not even giving her a second look. When Steve moved to stop them, he was pinned to a wall by a silent Vision. Stark's rudeness was poisoning Vision, which only upset Wanda more. Once the deed was done, Wanda slumped defeated pose and those 2 briskly leaving the tower, Steve could only hold her as she cried. 

Over the last 2 weeks, Wanda had tried to have a conversation with Vision. Maybe they could go out of the tower and really talk, but Vision went as far as to faze through the wall to not speak to her. Between the cold shoulder from the android and the open hostility from Bucky, Wanda was understandably on edge.

Bucky was acting off too, like Scott and Sam he had distanced himself from the rest of the team. He tried to reassure his best friend that they were all good people. But Bucky seemed to rub the wrong way with Clint and intentionally spook Wanda, while not bothering to come to team dinners. Last night Clint had snapped that Bucky must think they deserved to be treated like this. When Steve had brought it up during the super soldiers'  after dinner training, Bucky threw the first punch. For a second Steve feared the Winter Soldier had emerged even though Prince T'Challa had assured him Hydra's influence had been wiped. It wasn't until Natasha separated them and Bucky stormed off that Steve felt his frustration spike. 

She was acting like he was a dangerous animal, with all her inching around him. "Steve, keep it together. Bucky is still recovering and in-fighting does nothing for our cause". He snapped at her "Well nothing we do seems to be helping! I didn't start it, Bucky's absence is making the rest of the team think he isn't with us. God Natasha, we need to be out there, doing our jobs, but instead, we are stuck here under Stark's control." She nodded slightly before carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, we have to play along for a bit longer... Stark's ego needs to be stroked and then things will go back to how they were. You know that, so let us work from there" she led him away to make a plan and calm down.

If only Steve could get Tony for a second and talk some sense into him. Maybe they could fix things and move past Starks pettiness. Maybe they could get back to that tentative thing that had been growing between them before Tony's greatest failure: Ultron. Before Ultron, Tony had been growing on him. He was so smart, if not a bit naive how normal people lived. And even though he talked a lot, or threw money at things he didn't deal with, Steve was starting to think Tony had a heart. A real beating heart under all that joking and fine clothing, something that wanted to be a good man. Stark could have been so good with him. Tony was an attractive man, like a peacock sometimes too flashy, but with Steve, they could have worked on it. Tamed down the destructive star that was Tony Stark. He just needed someone good to keep him in check, Steve was up for the job of loving Tony, once upon a time. Now though, Stark would need to stop this circus of pettiness he was running before they could get back to that. He needed to humble himself and admit his actions were wrong too. Steve had, so come on Stark, your turn. 

The smell of eggs burning, shook him out of his mental ramblings. He quickly served himself his crispy eggs with a bit of toast and a glass of orange juice then settled himself on the couch. 

Wanda was making her way slowly towards the kitchen, serving herself cereal with Clint following behind. Together they sat in calm quiet, eating their breakfast. "What time is it?" Wanda mumbled beside him, "it's about 8, how'd you sleep?" she groaned and shook her head "Awful, that bed has springs that push themselves into my back so I am always moving". With a frown, Steve was about to tell her that she as free to switch rooms with him when he heard the elevator behind him. "Ok James! Call me Tony!" Rang out and by the time Steve had whipped his head around, he saw Bucky grinning at the shut elevator doors. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Yikes writing from Steve's perspective was enough to give me a headache.


	4. Hawk & Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is that this chapter wasn’t going to exist. Period. But my best friend adores Clint Barton and advocated for a chapter about him. I am surprisingly happy with this chapter as it has opened up more for an actual plot to form. Plus I have always wanted to write for Natasha. Enjoy!!

Clint

If Wanda still had her powers, he knew something would have exploded. Personally Clint has had enough of motherfucking Barnes, as much as Steve adores his best friend. The guy had been an ass since he’d met him. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't been allowed back his bow, or maybe it was because he could feel that dark cloud looming in his mind, no, he refused to think about it today. With a quick lunge he was ready to punch Barnes right in the nose but suddenly Clint was pinned to the wall by a cool metal around his throat. It felt like he had the wind blown out of him in an instant.

Looking up, Barnes face morphed into a that pretentious sneer of his before releasing him with a hard shove. Steve was shouting and Clint began seeing spots in his vision. The red hot feeling in his brain was back and all it wanted was blood.. He had been feeling it slithering in his head, twitchy, angry and starved for some action. But now it was molten, too damn hot and he kept getting flashes of pain and screaming.

When did Natasha get here? He felt her try pulling him from the super-soldiers but the whispers were searing themselves in his brain _‘Do not to trust her, she betrayed yoh once already... And only because of Steve did she decide to do what’s right. Not for you, not for Wanda, just for **Steve**. How could she be trusted to keep Wanda **safe**. Just as rotten as Stark, she was probably spying on them for the billionaire.’_ For now he shuffled out of her grasp. He needed to get to Wanda, where was she he could hear her crying but his eyes couldn’t place her.

A cool hand rubbed his neck and he found himself pressing Wanda behind him, using his body to shield her from the angry men. His brain felt like it was cooling down. Clint could barely hear Barnes and Steve arguing now and found himself just focusing on the gentle scrape of nail on his skin. Somewhere in his head he could hear a gentle sound ‘ _Laur-Wanda, yeah, she was humming? Humming from the kitchen maybe, he knew this sound, Nate would stop crying now but…’_ eyes snapping open Clint felt his body tense  all he could think was: ‘ _Nat, he needed to talk to Natasha. **Now!** ’_ But his mouth wouldn’t cooperate, his feet were glued in place. All he could do was watch the 2 super-soldiers and the Black Widow arguing while his own growing fear crawled up his spine.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

* * *

 

Natasha

Years of training kept the Black Widow sharp as blades, which is why when she heard a loud thunk, it was not hard to trace back into the common room. She was ready to attack at any moment but being affronted by the 2 old timers looking like they were going to fight like yesterday, made her tweak her plans. Instead of stabbing the nearest threat (Barnes or Steve, she didn’t know which was more of a danger nowadays) she moved to grab Clint. Seeing Clint head wet with blood and bruises on his neck made piecing what had happened easier. At least she had an idea who to stab now. Instead of coming with her, Clint shuffled away and taking a look into his eyes, usually blue and clear, she was met with a flash of scarlet. It was only a second, but she knew what she saw. Before she could confirm it, Steve was shouting even louder than before, and Clint had started to shield Wanda with his body. She had to focus on the immediate issue first, Clint would have to hold on. “Steve! Take a breath for a second, do not over react. Now, what happened?”

She pointedly did not ask Barnes first, seeing as he found it alright to choke a teammate. Plus as confident as she was in her skills, she was unsure if even she could subdue the Winter Solider if needed. Basic instinct and all that. Not that she thought the Prince was lying, but she didn’t believe Hydra’s Beast could be wiped away just like that. There was a reason Barnes was the only successful Winter Solider made, much like the Red Room, it was more than training.

Right now though, eliminating the ex-Winter Solider wasn’t the mission. The Mission was to get the Avengers back on track and ready to face larger threats. Fury had made clear since the ‘split’, the World would love to see them fuck up again. Then they could keep them locked up, only to be used as weapons and destroyed when they were no longer of use. That was the fate of her team, should she fail to keep them in line. The only ones that would be spared would be Stark and _**his people**_. She needed her team to become Stark’s people, like they used to be. God it was so _easy_ being under Stark’s protection that once she was out of it, she had lost her footing. She had crossed and double crossed too many times... she was still unsure if she had taken the wrong side. Even her own explanation felt like just another lie. Fury had brought her back from the edge she had cornered herself in and since then she would continue his latest mission: reign them in and keep them ready.

Watching Steve have to breath and calm down felt strange. Like watching something condense more to hit harder. But he did appear calmer, even if her instinct yelled differently. “Bucky just got back, from God knows what, with **_Stark_**. I am not overreacting, Stark must have done something, he always does and I am not letting him mess up _Bucky_.” Even when Steve started off talking like himself, when the man was serious he always ended up using the ‘Captain America’ voice. The voice that told its‘ listeners this was how it was. The sky is blue, grass is green, and Bucky Barnes is innocent.

Turning to Barnes with a quick nod, as the man looked like he was going to blow a gasket, she turned to him for an explanation. “Like I was saying,” it looked like it pained him not to return to shouting, “it isn’t anyone’s business where I was. I was out with an official Avenger, meaning I haven’t broken the Accord stipulations. Now other than that, _Steve isn’t the leader. He isn’t my parent, my husband, hell he sure isn’t my **fucking friend’**_ , Barnes had to control his volume again, “so where I was, what I was doing is none of his fucking business, now I am very tired so I’ll be in my room.” With that, he made his way down the hall. Before Steve could catch him, Natasha stopped him. “We need to talk Steve. Let’s go to the gym, come on.”

She began to lead him to the elevator, but remembered Wanda and Clint. “Hey Wanda?” she kept her voice light and nonchalant. Tipping the Witch to her suspicions would be a whole other can of worms. “Can you keep an eye on Clint, maybe take him to medical if he needs it?” a pause the “Nat, I am ok… go take care of Steve Me and Wanda will watch TV. Not as good as Portuguese Telenovas, yeah?” Out of eyesight, she made a face at that, it was a code from Clint that he was in trouble. But she had to fix this issue first, she laughed loud enough to be heard and followed Steve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original goal for this story was to mix between Tony’s, Bucky’s, and Steve’s POV but this was fun! Tell me what you think and OMG people who comment I write for you!! Also I am thinking of other fun things WinterIron can do…. My friend recommended Boba or even just Tea Culture. Maybe even videogames haha, need some Spiderman in this! Check me out on Tumblr!


	5. Red on My Mind and a Lost of Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of this being 2 chapters but I just put them together. With the small story-bit from the last chapter, it didn't feel right going on another WinterIron Adventure just yet. I promise soon! Had a busy few days with Ronin Expo and the fam-bam.

_**~Clint~** _

He could feel his bruises ache and the blood crust in his hair. But none of that mattered right now. Right now he was as far from his physical state as possible. Instead, he was deep in thought.

Being in his own head, feeling the difference from a fog he had lived in as of late was partly joyous and terrifying. ' _ This is a mission, just treat it like a mission _ ' he kept telling himself as whatever this  **_thing_ ** was winding down. The thing sharing his headspace made him mentally shiver as it coiled around itself. This wasn't like with Loki; an  _ enlightenment _ free from choice. This was pulsating creature that had wormed itself in and now that it was weaker, he could think clearly. 

He tried to think back to what his mind was on when  _ it _ had wiped him. 

Not Wanda, that what it  **_wanted_ ** him to think of. 

What was going on, he had been... protecting Wanda and then? She was rubbing his neck, she hummed! Yeah she was humming like, like-she used to? That couldn't be it. Something had made the serpent rear its head. 

First it was Nat, maybe, well it didn't seem interested with Natasha now. But  _ something _ had called the being to wipe him. This was so  **frustrating** , not knowing what were his real thoughts and what were the edited ones. 

He shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe Wanda didn't, no she wouldn't. I mean she didn't even know about Loki. When she had done the mind whammy buck during Ult-  **mh** !  **_Nope_ ** ! 

The snake does  **not** like that one, ok ok when Stark's thing... why am I smiling all of a sudden? Holy shit, is this controlling my emotions too? Hold on Stark! Ok, it likes that, maybe Ton-  _ nope _ back to pain. God ok so no first name for him. So let's see: it can control my thought with pain and happy feelings, but also my physical actions. It has things it likes, like Wanda and angry thoughts about Stark. What do I do with that? 

_ I'm not supposed to be the brains _ ! Point me at something and tell me to shoot, but all this shit is way out of my depth. I need to get to someone. How how how... Will it let me go to Stark? I doubt it, if I think about getting rid of it, it's just going to try to distract me. So let's try negative emotions.  _ 'Maybe I should kill Stark, he's such a problem that if he were dead we wouldn't have to worry anymore, Wanda would be safe. _ ' oh, it liked that, and there go his feet. 

 

"Hey Wanda, I am going to join Natasha. You want to stay here?" 

"Oh, uh... are you sure? I am worried about Barnes attacking you again, I know he's Steve's friend but he shouldn't have hurt you." 

"I'm ok now. But he doesn't know how,"  _ god this sounded so forced _ , " destructive Stark can be. He just need's Steve to let him know about Stark's sins". 

"You’re right, once Steve talks some sense into him, Barnes will see Stark's true colors. He's a murderer and now he's our jailer,  **Again** . But no go ahead, I'll just finish watching this episode." with that she shifted to stretch out on the couch. 

whew, ok so let's kill Stark plan is a go? Ok yeah, knife from the kitchen and now I need to just get down to Stark. He needs to see me, the  **_real_ ** me.

* * *

** _~Natasha~_ **

 

**_Portuguese Telenovas_ ** . 

On a mission in Brazil, where they had been doing surveillance around-the-clock, that's all they had on tv. By the time they left, Clint had wanted to hunt down a few Soap Opera actors. God, it was a few years later that the phrase became code for ‘ **_Shit's Fucked_ ** ’. So, before Clint went off the deep end she needed to get Steve back in line. 

How the fuck did Tony ever manage to sell Steve being the living-breathing legend of old? Seriously, it was starting to feel like she was spending more time trying to reign the deep freeze soldier than the rest of the team. 

She could only thank small mercies that Wilson and Lang were assimilating well. From her limited intel, they had already been contacted by Commander Danvers and Rhodes. She had assumed the leading pair would be coming to her and Steve next, but weeks of silence said otherwise. Fury had been clear on reuniting the team, but it felt that Steve's faction had been splitting from within. 

Sam and Scott, Steve and Bucky, then Clint and Wanda. She was an outlier, once again, and it was frustrating trying to lace these couples back into a team. To get them linked back with Tony's faction? Near impossible as she hadn't even had a chance to see any of his people after being brought to the tower. Now she was stuck cleaning up after the super-soldiers messy breakup. 

"Steve, how are you feeling?" he had been wailing on his third punching bag for a few minutes and it was noticeably ripping on one of the sides. 'Bet he's missing his old Stark-Grade bags about now' she thought grimly. 

"Better now. Thank you, for taking me out of that. I feel like it was on the path to escalation, like last time..."

"What's going on, Cap? Two fights in less than 24 hours with  _ your _ Bucky? Something you’re not sharing?" she had coddled him too long, now she was going to be more direct. "Nothing, Bucky has been acting strange since we returned. Most of the team has and I am getting worried." he settled down on one of the benches, head resting in his hands.  "Sam and Scott just drop in for team dinners but apart from that... nothing. They don't talk or train with us, rather they've been keeping to themselves. Clint and Wanda, I thought were finding themselves but then Clint just lunges at Bucky. That isn't ok!" he exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

She remained silent, hoping he'd continue to him and Bucky. "Bucky has been withdrawn, even more separate then Sam and Scott. And then we fought last night, only to see him coming home with Tony! They were being so friendly, it makes me so mad. Tony could be  _ using _ Bucky in his pettiness, pretending to forgive him and not us.  _ It makes me sick, God, Tony get over yourself at some point! _ We're back whether you like it or not! But I  **_know_ ** better,  _ you brought us back because you were wrong and  _ **_you need me_ ** **.** You need me because  **_we_ ** are better together, if you could  **_just get over yourself for 5 seconds_ ** I swear someti-" he was back to his damaged bag. 

By the last shouted word, he had knocked the poor thing off the chain. The bang it made against the floor had him fuming silently.   _ What the fuck was all this? _ "Steve," she hissed before composing herself, "we need to get back into Stark's good graces, if that means visits with Bucky... we have to be prepared for that."  _ How does she turn this in her favor, this is unraveling before her eyes. _ "Besides, the sooner Stark  _ 'forgives' _ Bucky, the sooner he will bring the rest of us back into his inner circle. Would you rather Stark hunt down your best friend?" he shook his head and for a moment Natasha thought maybe they were getting somewhere. "Right now, we need an access point to Tony, so no more fighting with Bucky. Let's just let things happen and things will go back to how they were  _ before _ ." She could see him considering her words. With a resigned sigh and that tired smile, he answered her. "Alright, Natasha... if you are sure. I just don't want Bucky getting hurt." 

"It's the best for everyone, and I'll keep an eye on him. You  _ know _ I won't let anything happen to him" and like every target, Steve took her small calm smile with confidence. 

 

Inside her head, it couldn't be more different. Steve's aggressive behavior coupled with his rant. He was no longer the solid foundation for her to work off of. He was losing ground, but maybe... If she could get to Barnes. It could go one of two ways. #1 S he could monitor Barnes and mend whatever was going on between him and Steve . If that didn't calm the blond super-soldier then, #2  Barnes would need to be shaped into the new cornerstone for this team . Either path would lead to this faction, lead by Barnes or Steve, to unite with Tony's. Either path would achieve Fury’s end goal, and right now that's what she needed to focus on.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? I love hearing from you guys :D
> 
>  
> 
> I subsist on Comments! Thank you guys so much!! Seriously, ya'll fuel me haha!


	6. A Quick Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from all that developing plot, so here we go! Took a recommendation from the comment and let's see where this goes!

With how busy he was the last few days, it was fine that he hadn't seen James since their early morning excursion. I mean it wasn't like he was thinking about the guy anyway.

 

Ok maybe like a passing thought

 

Maybe more like a list? Was it weird he had begun a small adventure hit-list?  _ Note to self: do not say hit list out loud. Especially in front of the ex-assassin... Scratch that any ex-spies. _

 

But seriously, was he so starved for human interaction that he was really thinking about the next (and the future) times he'd hang out with James? I mean he had  _ people _ .

 

Rhodey-bear, Danvers, Hope, Peter... He had people and yeah they got busy but he didn't  **_need_ ** James in order to get out. He wasn't the one on house arrest. 

 

Oh, man, he had to remind himself that more times then he liked. Was that why James had sought him out? To get out? But it was he who offered... no no, he was just being crazy. Now his brain was ringing and was this the beginning of his mental breakdown? 

 

"Boss? You have a call, it's the kid."  _ oh right, the ringing wasn't his brain shutting down,  _ **_great_ ** _. _ "Hey kid, how's it hanging? Keeping your webs in the city?" "Yeah yeah, Mr. Stark you know me. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He could imagine Peter striking a pose, "I was calling to check if it was still ok for May's Birthday this weekend?" Fri' pulled up a screen with the notice of rented out Dave and Buster's, thank god. "Of course Kid, you know I pulled out all the stops, but still 'fun and low-key'  _ just _ like you asked, hate to be on the wrong side of your hot aunt again". 

When he and Pete had decided to come clean with the boy's aunt, it had been a bonifide train-wreck. The yelling, the threatening, the crying god the  _ crying _ . But at the end of the day, May had been soothed with Tony promising the best protection and training, because both adults knew without their consent, Peter would carry on being Spiderman in a paper bag mask if he had to. 

So May got check-ins from Karen, and Peter was signed on under Tony's responsibility with the Accords (because he was underage). Now Spiderman worked with the NY Police Force, instead of just leaving sticky villains for them.  It was a happy middle ground and Tony feel better about the kid. Training with Vision and Rhodey Bear had helped Underoo learn how the chain of command worked and teamwork drills.

 

"Perfect Mr. Stark! You're the best, really, I  _ know _ she gonna love all the cheesy arcade games. I invited like, three of her work friends plus Ned and MJ. Vision and Mr. Rhodes have let me know they’ll be there, tho… I'm sad that Commander couldn't come. She said she was too busy but sent her birthday wishes... How about you Mr. Stark? You bringing anyone?"

 

Huh.

 

"uh, yeah maybe I will... hadn't thought about it. Was thinking of just spending the evening flirting with Ma-" "Mr. Stark! Bring your own date, leave my Aunt alone"  _ Peter was so whiny today. _ "Ok ok kid! I'll see you Saturday, get ready to lose at that drum game again" with a laugh Peter ended the call.

 

"Friday, should I drag James?" he teased his best gal, "Yes, it seems that he would enjoy that. Mr. Parker would also enjoy meeting your new friend. Mr. Barnes is in his room, reading." It had been 4 days since he'd talked to the guy but, it couldn't hurt to video call him. "Ok Friday, you talked me into it! Call James via his TV." "Right away Boss" and with that, he heard ringing.

 

Time to turn on the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M READY I'M READY! Really having fun writing the D&B adventure, Love Ya'll!!


	7. Redemption & Evaluation of Friday's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that I was able to get 3 chapters out Today! My Computer thought it would be fun to delete 2 chapter's I had been working on, but I think I like the ones I ended up with better. 
> 
> Fair warning, I LOVE JAMES RHODES. Seriously War Machine's Pilot is still one of my favorite characters. Plus I felt with all this darn Plot in my story now, you lovely readers would like to know where we are, outside of the WinterIron parts. I promise some cute chapter's soon! I wanted a chapter to establish where all the Avengers are at. 
> 
> Timeline wise, we would be at the 3-week mark for the Rogues being back. Mcdonalds run was about Monday, Tony's call with Pete was Thursday. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I am fueled by them! Let me know what you think!!

Rodey usually  _ loved _ Fridays. End of the week, date night in the evening and this weekend he had Mrs. Parker’s birthday to look forward to. So by this point in the afternoon, his tension levels kept lowering the closer he got to leaving his office at the Compound. 

This Friday however, was determined to ruin his love of the day.

Driving to the tower was nice, but the trip never lasted as long as he’d like recently. 

The last time he had made an appearance, it was at Carol’s elbow talking to  **_them_ ** . Not all of them, thank god, but just 2 members had made his boil at the thought. He wanted to chew into Wilson, who should have been wiser with his own military experience. But when face to face with the former pilot, well… 

He couldn’t help seeing a younger, maybe foolish pair of men who  _ bought _ into the legend. In a meeting that was intended to dismiss both Lang and Wilson from duty, he instead invited them as individuals to the initiatives on probationary status. Both men had been cautious, which he could give to them. Maybe it meant they had learned not to take things at face value anymore,  **_who knows_ ** . 

At the end of their negotiations, it was Lang who asked a crux question. “Do we have to share this with the rest of ou- **_the_ ** team?” The quick change was not lost on him, and he turned to Commander Danvers. She led the teams, it was her call when something was a need-to-know issue or public notice issue. 

“No. This is for you two as individuals. We could have separated you but for the sake of time, we did it this way. Our offer to them may not include the stipulations your’s does if we do offer at all. You two will be under scrutiny, but it will be on your own merit, not anyone else's.”     

He nodded in agreement, the two men were ready to earn their place among the New Avenger ranks.

When they were alone he thanked her softly, which she huffed out at him “You looked ready to bat for them, let’s hope your call was the right one. Do you think they will report this to Steve?” “No, they were already distancing themselves. Add in that they didn’t ask about our offer to Rogers, I think they have the most potential in finding their own paths.” It was the truth, and he could only thank god that Carol felt the same. 

 

Today would not be a day of good news. The Accords council wanted a report on when,  **_if_ ** , the Rogues were prepared for the upcoming storm at their doorstep. While it had been almost a year and a half since the media debacle that was Civil War, it was only now that they were back the Accords was thinking of the group in a tangible way. He too had put Roger’s faction as them, out of sight out of mind. 

He had been more focused on Tony, Viz, and himself recovering, for the most part. Once all three of them were in a better place, they had unanimously agreed they weren’t leaders. That’s when Carol was brought in, and after that, they had more and more people coming to help. No longer was the World their responsibility alone, it felt like breathing again. He couldn’t imagine how it felt for Tones.  

Carol, Maria, Peter, Hope, Laura, hell even that  _ snob _ Stephen made for a pretty good team. They leaned on each other to ease the burden it was to protect the world. All while still keeping the  **_people_ ** free to choose. Choose how the Avengers helped,  **_if_ ** they could help, and when. It had been rocky those first few months but now… it could only get better. 

But now Steve and his merry band of idiots were back. Home to reap the benefits of a system the New Avengers, that Tony had fought and bled to build.  _ Wasn’t that just like Rogers? _ If he had his way, Rogers wouldn’t see the outside of solitary confinement for Siberia. Unfortunately, Tony had gone to lengths to cover the incident that went down in the bunker. 

All that was known publicly, was the good Captain had resisted arrest and battled Iron Man. No one outside the New Avenger’s knew the extent of the damage, and even with the team, not everyone had the same knowledge. Only Rhodey, Carol, Hill, Laura, and Vision had seen the footage. From there, only Carol and he had been there when Vision brought Tony home. A tangled mess of blood and metal for Dr. Cho to salvage, with Vision keeping watch over his father’s sleeping form. 

Vision had let him know the night before  _ they _ would return, that he would not forgive them. 

_ “It is my choice, Rhodey, regardless of their actions now. Is it right to feel this way?”  _

_ “Viz… of course it is. No one will force you to interact with them, leave that to me and Commander Danvers.”  _

_ “I wish you did not have to deal with them either.” _

_ “That’s what I get for being Carol’s 2nd, all the fun jobs.”  _

After dealing with Wanda, he had heard that Vision was living with Dr. Strange. At May Parker’s birthday, they would catch up. 

For now, he needed to do an assessment on the remaining stragglers. If they were unfit for probationary Avenger status, they would be turned over to the Accords Council. If deemed fit well… they would need to be prepped for the public outrage. Their return had not hit the news circuit as of yet but it was only a matter of time. Right now the Accords Council had announced they were in talks with the Rogues. The issue would be, if made Avengers' again, would the countries most affected by their destruction have a chance to take their  _ pound of flesh _ ?  And would that be paid by the individual, or by the team as a unit? 

 

Just 4 meetings. Romanov, Rogers, and when Dr. Strange arrived, Maximoff and Barton. 

He could see Romanov being of use, he could admit the woman was skilled, but publically? Her face was too well known to utilize her intel gathering skills and her lack of loyalty was something he didn’t think the new team had a place for. Perhaps he should have dragged Hill to see if SWORD had a place for her. 

Rogers would be the toughest meeting to detach his personal feelings from. He had been with Tony since the man had been a boy that was 95lbs  _ wet _ . While over the years he and Tones may not have always seen eye to eye, Tony was still one of the most important people to him. Being in a room,  **_alone_ ** with the man who left his best friend in Siberia with a  _ shattered heart and almost dead. _ Roger’s was lucky he wasn’t allowed to bring the suit. 

He had hoped to leave Maximoff for last, seeing as he needed Strange’s report on what the man had gleaned from the magic sample he had obtained. They knew her powers stemmed from the Mind Stone but they were different from Visions’. Strange would need to say if her powers could be trained or not. 

However, with the new reports from Friday on Barton, he felt backup might be needed. As pompous as Strange was, in a pinch Rhodey could trust the man to have his back. Barton had been acting fixated on his attempts to access Tony’s lab the last few days. Most of his erratic behavior had included him walking aimlessly around the tower before dashing towards the elevator when someone was exiting. 

The fact it began after an ‘altercation’ with Barnes had been the cherry on top. He didn’t want to  _ touch _ the situation with a ten-foot pole, as King T’Challa had placed his own protections on the ex-brainwashed super soldier. He was just glad that the man had left his best friend alone so far. Tony didn’t need the added stress of his parent’s killer, now with his own mental freedom, bothering him.

Carol is lucky they couldn’t reschedule these meetings, because now she was off dealing with an Accord’s issue and he was here, attempting to calm himself before entering the den of beasts.

 

Better to get it over with, he supposed, and with a quick prayer he left his car and headed to the elevator. 

 

“Ready Colonel?” Friday asked in the elevator, such a good gal “Ready as I’ll ever be”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we need to get to the main players of WinterIron: Tony & Bucky!! I promise we will get there! Seriously I keep putting back some cute chapter's I have so we can establish this plot I accidentally tripped into. Thank you for your patience!!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I am fueled by them! Let me know what you think!!


	8. Ring Ring Ring goes the TV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been a cool minute since I got back to this story! Enjoy this chapter and leave a comment!! It fuels me :D

_Charm. He was supposed to be going for charming._

Instead, it seemed his fountain of grace had gone dry at the site before him. He should have told Friday to let Jamesy-boy know he was going to pop up on the tv. Sure the ringing might have clued him in but James didn't know what that meant when it came from his TV. **_God_ ** , he was prepared to lay on the charm and invite his new munchies-friend to the party.

He was met instead with a hunky super soldier laying on the bed facing the TV in question, **_without his shirt._ **

This was not going to be a problem. **_Nope_ ** . He had had his fill-  _not the_ **_word_ ** _he needed to think about at_ **_this_ ** _moment_ \- of attractive people in his life. But seeing James; _toned shoulders bare and the defined dip that separated his chest muscles..._

No no this was a _bad_ idea, _stop that brain_ . **_Stop it Now_ **.

When was the last time he'd gotten laid? Maybe if he had given in that baser desire regularly, he wouldn't be here staring like some sort of creep.

Oh yeah. 

"Tony?" Hello? Can you hear me? Friday, is the screen frozen?" James questioned waving his hand, "Ah sorry sorry. I-uh- was reviewing some blueprints, for the armor." he corrected himself, despite the burning sensation in his face. "Hey James, I was just calling- Well how are you?"

He wasn't a horny teen, he was a grown ass man. He was Iron Man, no getting _flustered_ **dammit**!

"Oh, I am doing fine. Just reading right now. You have a nice little library here. I mean I think it's your library, I mean... how about you?" Why did Tony have to make things so awkward? Friday had a small notification pop up on the screen, oh yeah May's Party.

"Would youliketo come to May's thing? I mean it might be too much, you know what forget I as-" rushed out in a hurried breath and he wished he had something in his hands. He itched to fiddle with anything.

"May's thing? What's that? Is it another food joint... Yeah, I'm free to go. You want to go now?" James had slid off the bed, and no Tony was not drinking in the sight before him.

As James went to grab a shirt while Tony processed what James just said. "No! I mean- no it's not today, it's this Saturday. She is a good friend and we are having a little party for her. It won't be just us, it'll be her and Pete's friends at an arcade. But there’ll be food and it should be fun... if you are up for it?" Maybe it was some sort of wishful thinking but the little frown James made when he had mentioned it wouldn't be the two of them... well it warmed Tony. _Maybe stirred was a better word._

**_Nope, not doing this._ **

"Other people?" James muttered, more to himself it seemed. The brunette looked at Tony then at his left hand. He nodded with resolve, so maybe that was his answer. "Alright, so it's on Saturday, I said that already. So if you don't want to go, just let me know, ok?" "I want to go. But... You need to take the arm".

**_What?_ **  

"Take the arm?" Tony found himself repeating, not connecting what James wanted. "Yes the arm," James raised his left arm to the camera, "I don't want to hurt anyone". **_Oh._ ** Before he over-thought this bizarre turn of events. Seeing as more than a year ago Tony had blasted the arm in Siberia.

Ok thinking of the Bunker was worse than finding James attractive.

Not that he did, just hypothetically, if he did. Hadn't he just decided he had his own people? He felt like he was going deeper down this rabbit hole.

"Ok, we can do that" licking his dry lips Tony opened the file with James' arm schematics. "Here, take a look at these, removing the arm should be painless. When-uh Princess Shuri designed it she wanted it to be an option should you need to dispose of it." While he was sure James knew Tony had made his new arm, he wasn't going to just say it out loud. Not yet, and thank god Barnes seemed to let it be with a knowing glance.

"Alright. Thank you Tony. I’ll look over this and before we head out on Saturday... should I just head to your lab?"

 In most cases, the thought of one of Roger's band in his sanctuary would have had Tony on the edge of panic. But James had been working to set himself apart from the rest. At least Tony was betting on it.

He felt his confidence surge once more "Sure, Jamesy-boy. I can't wait". He waved goodbye and with a grin dove back into his work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the check list of things coming up! (Not in any order)  
> #1: May's Birthday!  
> #2: The interviews  
> #3: Bucky's Arm removal  
> #4: Spiderman!
> 
> Leave me a comment & I hope you liked this chapter!!


	9. Rhodes' Unhappy Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Getting back in the rhythm of things. Been in a funk, to be honest, but hopefully I'll be writing for a bit of self-care :D
> 
> Hey, fair warning I am making Tony 35 and Rhodes 38 meaning there is a 3-year difference. So at MIT Tony was 15 while Rhodey as 18. Just a side note, back to the show!!

 

"Good afternoon Ms.Romanova, shall we begin?" 

 

Colonel James Rhodes. A 38-year-old Airforce Pilot, and now 2nd in command of the Avengers in the War Machine armor. During her time as Natalie Rushman, she had found the man lacking. While Rhodes seemed to have gained a permanent seat at Stark's side, he lacked the drive to take the reins from the eccentric genius.

Even at their famous court hearing, Rhodes had hesitated to harm their friendship.

The man was known to be level-headed and practical.... aside from his Tony-shaped blind spot. When they had returned, she was surprised that Rhodes was in a place of command. His bias was as visible as the Stark Industries Logo on the side of the tower. More surprising was he was not on Stark's heels, but rather another new Avenger, Commander Danvers. The commander was nowhere in sight and the Colonel offered no explanation when she was called in.

Friday had only informed her of the meeting this morning. She could adapt and appeal to Rhodes sense of order and military structure with ease, men in uniform were easier to lead to her way of thinking. The sooner she was reinstated to the Avenger's roster, the sooner she could proceed with the main mission.

"Of course. Please, ask me anything. I am ready to get back to active duty". Natasha felt her face morph into an earnest respectful smile at the older man. He had escorted her to one of the empty offices on a lower floor, it was the first 'new' place she had been since her return. In her mind this meeting was a long time coming.

"This is only a preliminary meeting to go over your options. You will be meeting with the Accords representatives and any 3rd party that wishes to discuss your options as well."

He paused a moment, before unpacking 2 folders from his briefcase. "Many things have changed within the Avengers, and 'getting back to active duty' may not be the best option for you. Have you read through the latest edition of the Accords?"

"Yes, although I do have some questions in regard-"

With a steady hand, he interrupted her, "Questions that can be answered by the Accords Representative." He leveled a quick hard look before continuing, "For our meeting to continue, please present your signed copy to me now."  

She handed the thick stack of paper and as he reviewed her signatures, she took in the man before her.

He was deliberately keeping himself aloof as if this meeting was of no consequence. His interruption showed a different story. Rhodes was set on only completing his task, nothing more and nothing less even if his personal feelings disliked it. Good, she could work to make his sense of responsibility wayward bend in her favor.  

 

"What do you feel you could bring to the Avenger's team?" he asked not looking up from the last few pages. A part of her fought the desire to roll her eyes. "Intel gathering and infiltration are my broad areas of expertise. My physical skill set is known best for its effective & efficient nature. I also have gained some hacking knowledge and can be a valuable asset. Although, Colonel, these are things that I am sure you already have knowledge of."

Why was he asking such a pointless question? This was not her first acquisition into a new organization. Why did Rhodes, and by extension Commander Danvers, think it wise to treat her as though she was never an Avenger? Once upon a time, _she_ would have been conducting this interview. While she bristled internally at this whole situation, her face fought to stay in its playful smile that Rhodes staunchly ignored.

"That is not what I asked, Ms. Romanova. What do you feel you could bring to my team?" He paused from the paperwork and pinned her with a look, "We know of your skills as the Black Widow.  We also know how quickly you can change your loyalty to fit your own needs." She wanted to bite back at the accusation lying beneath Rhodes formal speech. "But that was then, this is now. You are no longer a spy shielded by a shadowy organization. You are not a pillar for a superhero team, nor are you a voice of reason within even your fracturing team." While it felt like a victory to watch the Colonel to lose himself to anger, he quickly regained his composure.

"Ms. Romanova, let me clarify my question. What do you feel you could bring to my team that no other ex-agent could bring? The Avengers are only considering individuals who can bring something outside of shadowy spy organizations and the like."

 **_Ex-agent?_ ** Had it not been for Fury's voice in her mind, years in the Red Room, and the passive knowledge that Stark's AI was monitoring this room with the highest security, she might have made a move that would end with her knife deep in Rhodes' neck. **She was on a Mission.**

 

Maybe it was the jilted movement to her thigh or the moment of tense silence that followed the Colonel's question but Friday's voice rang into the room. "Boss? Your next appointment time is coming up, and you are being requested to Conference Room 4." "Thank you Friday, I think I have seen enough. Can you tell my next appointment that he'll have to wait? I will be going to C4 first then I will call him in." He began to place her packet into his bag and rose from his seat. 

 **_What had just happened?_ ** _Where was_ **_her_ ** _offer, her chance to argue for a place among Stark and his people?_

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Romanova, if Commander Danvers requests to have another meeting you will be informed by Friday. Please be prepared for the Accords' representative meeting and if any other 3rd parties wish to meet with you. Goodbye." with that, he left her in the room. Shellshocked and confused, it felt like Natasha sat there for a long time, staring at the place he had sat across from her.


	10. Friday is the Best Gal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **goodness has it been hectic lately, my computer got covered in milk and then I power drilled it into Rice while freaking out, my partner was thinking of just buying me a new laptop all while I have been going nova at work recently catching up on a 5 person job alone. SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! I have a few chapters "written" but need heavy edits, so I am hoping to churn out a few for you guys to destress! Please Comment and let me know what you think, It does really help me keep going and plus I love some of your ideas.** 
> 
> Still, in the same week story-wise, promise you will get a mix of plot chapters and some Tony & Bucky focused chapters.

Tuesday morning's confrontation with Steve was so far in the back of James' mind that he had been waking up with a grin all week. He hadn't looked forward to the weekend in.... probably 70 years! Not that he had much to do during the week, other than going over informational packets Friday had created for him to 'catch up'.

After Tuesday, Friday who had mostly ignored him had now decided he needed company. While it was thrilling that she wanted to talk to him about anything he may be looking at, it still spooked him that she could read his mind sometimes. Well, it felt like it.

Perfect example: the books. Friday had notified him on Wednesday that there was a delivery for him. No one ever sent him anything, and it wasn't like he had any money to buy anything from the catalogs. Did they even have catalogs anymore? That's something he hadn't even really thought of.

Hydra wasn't keen on keeping him up to date on the newest shopping trends. They provided anything the Asset required to complete the mission, anything past that well... he'd been in the dark for a while.

Back to the books. Going down to the common room again, instead of finding two different Rogue's then _Rogers_ and the _Witch_. James' had never really put too much thought to Wilson and Lang.

Seeing them at the table quietly eating their lunch, wearing matching small smiles put him at ease. His presence did not have the same reaction. Both men stopped mid-bite when he walked past the table towards the elevator.

 

Should he say something? He wasn't lying to Tony when he told him over greasy burgers he hadn't felt like he knew how to talk anymore. Rogers had told him he used to be well-likable and social back in the 40s but he couldn't even imagine that. He felt like a dark cloud coming into a room. Everyone tended to freeze up or worse wanted something from him that would just end up in a fight.

 

"Mr. Barnes? Your package is available in Box A. I have unlocked it for you now."

 

He felt a bit foolish standing in front of the 3 mailboxes just staring, unsure how to get his items and run out of there. With a click, Box A opened and he grabbed the box before slamming the metal door shut. As he was heading back to his room, his ears caught Wilson asking Lang what he thought he'd got. While those two seemed fine, James didn't want to take his chances that they were aligned with the Witch.

 

Once in his room, he ripped open the box to find 5 books. He must have had a look of confusion on him for Friday to pipe up.

 

"These are some favorites of mine, I see that you were lacking any activities to do so I took the liberty of having these sent up for you. The tower has an ever-growing library if you would like different things to read."

James took a chance looking at their covers as she continued,

"I suggest reading The Hobbit first, then the 3 other books. The last book is one of Viz's favorites, Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy, something Boss likes to reference from sometimes. It's overall much more humorous than the other novels."

 

For Friday not being a 'real' person, she sure had a way of tugging at your heartstrings. Excited at the prospect of losing himself in their pages James placed the books on his nightstand and cracked open The Hobbit.

 

He had finished the book that lazy Wednesday, and read the 1st of the Lord of the Rings that night instead of going down for the 'Team Dinner'. Luckily he grabbed something to eat late into the night without anyone disturbing him.

Most of his Thursday had been consumed reading the last 2 novels of the trilogy in his room. He felt like he'd be visiting the tower's library often, once things calmed down. Then his TV had startled him out of Tolkien's work and had it been anyone then Tony, he might not have bothered answering the call.

 

Especially when he was itching to read how Saurman will react now that Aragon has outed himself as Isildur's heir. _Things were happening_ and finding an escape to Middle Earth had put him in a rather good mood.

Watching Tony flit about his lab from the TV only made it better. The cherry on top had been the prospect of another food adventure until it had not. Not that this wasn't good, just unexpected.

 

_Tony was inviting him to be around others_. People that Tony cared about and would want safe. He wasn't sure if he was safe yet. Then Tony had started to backtrack like James didn't want to go. He felt the words on his tongue before he realized he'd said them aloud.

 

" **I want to go. But... You need to take the arm** ".

 

The shock was surprising not only to himself but on the inventor's face as well. But with surprisingly little pushing, Tony agreed to help him leave the prosthetic here. It was a relief, even if Tony didn't know how much, that he would not harm anyone else.

 

As soon as the call ended Friday pulled up the schematics for the arm on the TV. He did look at them, but knowing Tony would be there to take the arm, he wasn't worried about losing it for a few hours.

"Mr. Barnes?"

It felt like Friday was always so hesitant when she wanted to say something.

"Friday, it's James ok? I feel we are a little closer than using Mr. and Ms."

she paused before quietly going

"James, would it make you more comfortable to see the files on those attending Mrs. Parker's party?"

Files? While he was more worried about being safe for the other people he hadn't thought about who was going.

"uh... I wouldn't be seeing anything I shouldn't be seeing right?" another pause, like they weren't making his anxiety flare.

Friday in all her mind-reading ways answered him by simply bringing up multiple windows on his TV. Vision Stark, James Rhodes and Hope Van Dyne, Dr. Stephen Strange, May Parker, Peter Parker and his friends Michelle Jacobs and Edward Leeds.

Guess he'd have to come back to Middle Earth another time.

"May I also suggest finding something to wear, James?" Friday added happily.

It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I promise we'll get back to Clint, Scott, and the good Colonel soon! :D
> 
> Hit me up on my Tumblr @Honestlaughter8 if you want to talk or co-lab!


	11. Hope is not always a Happy Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yep, still in Friday, a super busy day for the Marvel Universe I guess? This chapter is in response to a comment about redemptions, I actually liked Scott in the new 'Antman and the Wasp' movie. Plus I love Hope and am really happy how in the fandom we haven't made her some simpering woman on his arm. She is a force of nature and I love it :D**

I knew I needed to see Hope. Soon. But, hey, I wasn't allowed to contact her. I just figured I'd run into her eventually. Sam said we'd be hopefully training with her and the others after it had been announced we were back.

 

Talking to Hope was a definite... soon. Yeah soon. At some point...

 

Eventually. After all my dumb shit, she'd hear how sorry I was from my own mouth. I wasn't banking on it being today. As soon as I had gone through the paperwork, and checked with Mr. Stark's AI (no more law breaking, little wins for my morality right?) I couldn't scramble for the Call Screen on the TV fast enough. 

 

Blinded by the thought of hearing Cassie again, I called her phone. A flip phone I had given to her, with a black cat sticker slapped on the back. That sticker she grabbed on one of our rare trips downtown. Back before I ran off again... Didn't even cross my mind she wouldn't pick up. 

 

Just hearing her answer "hello?" in breathless surprise had me feeling like a homecoming in itself. Then the harsh thunk of the phone falling to the floor and fast footsteps echoing away shattered it. For once, Cassie was the one to run away from me.  A few minutes of me yelling her name, hoping she could hear me, Maggie voice booms into the speaker. 

 

Yelling, always yelling. Not that I don't deserve it! Maggie tore me a new one and after she demanded to know where I was (my stupid brain forgetting no-one is supposed to know I am back yet) she hung up. 

 

A few hours later I am getting knocked across the training room without warning. Not from Sam, who had dragged me to train, but from some unseen force. Sam was backed up in a defensive stance from the threat. But with neither of us having our suits on us, we remembered we are baseline and defenseless. 

Is it bad I gave a small breath of relief when Hope popped into existence and not some bad guy? At least I was relieved before being thumped into the wall. I vaguely remember her dragging me into a conference room and laying it into me. The room was spinning and I kept getting hit across the face and chest. 

I deserve this, I know I do. I wanted to just let it out, Hope needed to know. Maggie needed to know. Cassie... she needed to know I didn't... no, I did just leave. I followed like a good little pawn and now I had to face the music. So I willed my body to keep my arms down and take Hope's beating silently. She had left me standing with blood on my lip when Colonel Rhodes came in. 

He was a stand-up kind of guy. It's bad I never thought much of Rhodes until I came back. Did he have a wife? Kids? I know now he doesn't but during our stupid airport fight, it didn't even cross my mind to think about it. Rhodes is a topic that me and Sam run circles around every few nights. We both owe the man so much now and feel we deserve the least from him. 

 

I'm just going to keep my mouth shut, come on Scott.

 

Zip it...

* * *

 

Somewhere Carol was laughing at him. Seriously! Didn't he have enough to do today? Not that he was regretting his peace offering to Lang and Wilson for that matter. But Scott was stirring the pot before Carol and the Team was ready to go public. 

He had thought that it would take a few days until they were both present, but Friday's alert had let him know that there was a major change of plans. Of course, he would be stuck with all the fun jobs but then again what he wouldn't do for everything they had all worked for.

Walking into C4 today was already was not what he was expecting. But he knew how to roll with the punches. The scene he walked into only made this meeting more bizarre. The table had been pushed against the wall, chairs strewn about and fixated at the center of it all was the most disheveled Hope Van Dyne that Rhodey had seen to date.

Her pristine hair puffed up in odd angles and her usually perfected poker face was twisted into a snarl. In one of the only chairs intact sat a woman who he had only seen in Scott's file: his ex-wife Margaret. On the other side of the room stood Scott himself, clothes wrinkled, lip split with a nasty cut and a dark bruise blooming on his chin.  As he stepped further into the room the spell of tense silence broke, and all eyes focused on him. "Hope, Mrs. Paxton" he greeted the two women on his left, "I apologize for not being here sooner. I had hoped to postpone this meeting until we could come to a peaceful interaction" 

"Colonel, why was I not informed the Rogues had returned?" Hope's formality slid into his chest like a blade, and the poor answer he had for her left a bad taste in his mouth. Thankfully Friday was there, "Boss was ordered by the council not to reveal it to any individuals outside Colonel Rhodes, Commander Danvers, and the Accords Council. However, as per the agreement made with Mr. Lang, he has the right to contact his daughter on a recorded line. When he called, Mrs. Paxton was already nearby with Ms. Van Dyne" Friday answered, with a quick nod Hope grabbed one of the fallen chairs and took a seat. 

"I am sorry it took this long to inform you Hope, but now that you have, would you and Mrs. Paxton like to go over Mr. Lang's Accords paperwork. It affects you both to some degree. Ideally, Mr. Lang wouldn't be present, but he may stay if that is fine with both of you" Hope's quick nod and clenched fist did little to sooth the lump in his throat. 

"Yes, I believe that would be best. How does this affect Cassie? That is really all I am concerned about." Margret's voice was as detached as her eyes seemed to look at her ex-husband. 

 

With a shared look with Scott, they soon righted the table. Rhodes found himself across the two formidable women and next to the former Ant-Man. 

"Scott Lang has agreed to take responsibilities for his actions in the media-dubbed 'Civil War' as well as work with the accords with his skills. For this to come into effect, he would need to seek out permissions from the owner's of the Ant-Man technology." He felt Scott's body stiffen at that tidbit but knew this concept was not a surprise to the younger man. 

Scott had read and signed the accords this time around, "another part of his Accords agreement concerns his civilian family. As the Accords Council has already discussed with the Paxton Family, should they take the offer, Mr. Paxton would be relocated to New York to benefit from protections allowed to them due to their association with Mr. Lang." 

"Yes, we have been approached by SI for employment. My husband thinks the move may be good for us, and having some protection from the backlash of Sc- Mr. Lang's," Maggie corrected herself, "mistakes. But do the Accord's talk about his parental visitation rights?" 

"No, at this point it is up to the discretion of Cassie's primary guardian. As it is now... Mr. Lang has little standing to argue for his visitation rights." 

Scott slumped beside him makes him pause before continuing "However, as you have already had a chance to discuss with certain parties, do you have a decision made?" 

 

Mrs. Paxton looked down at her hands. This poor woman had been put through so much due to the man he had recently invited back to their team. Had he made the right decision? Was inviting Lang onto the team bringing those left behind hardship? Before he fell deeper into his own thoughts on  Maggie Paxton, Hope's hand found the blond woman's shoulder. 

"We have both decided that as long as Mr. Lang does not break his probation he will be given permission to utilize the Ant-Man suit to save lives under the Accords. During this probation, he will be able to see his daughter in-person at pre-determined locations for 4 hours every other weekend. At the end of this probation, he may enter talks for longer visitation rights." 

Both women nodded at this and their eyes zeroed in on Scott. The man cheeks were streaked with tears and under his breath, the man was whispering a litany of thank yous. 

"Mr. Lang, I think that it would be best for you to return to your quarters at this time." Friday, finding the perfect time as per usual, the Colonel's held his shoulder and led him to the door as Scott's head was tucked low with tears. 

 

It could have gone worse he thinks. Leading Scott down the hall, they catch Wilson making his way quickly to them. "Woah, what happened?" without skipping a beat, he went to support Scott's frame. "Lang had a meeting with Ms. Van Dyne and his ex-wife." Sam's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and after getting Scott settled on the couch he turned to talk to Lang. All Rhodes could think was that Wilson and Lang were lucky they had another person to lean on during all this. Had it only been one alone he didn't know if Antman or Falcon would have separated from the rest of the Rogues so completely.  

Maybe he should wait for Carol... it seemed things were getting off track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my Tumblr @Honestlaughter8 if you want to talk or collaborate sometime!   
> Clint, Steve, Wanda ugh so much plot to do.... Plus May Parker's party! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! :D Your comments fuel me!


	12. Time to Fill With Thoughts of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So far Monday night Tuesday morning was the McDonald’s Adventure and the confrontation was Tuesday morning. Then Wednesday we had some Bucky Book time as well as Thursday the cute WinterIron phonecall. We are still in Friday! Many of these chapters are happening simultaneously **
> 
> Saw endgame & while my life has been a mess this past year, I think I'm getting better. Love your comments (I WRITE FOR YOU PEOPLE <3) this is unbeta'd but I needed to type today and this came out.
> 
> Steve POV.... we are getting back to the plots I've laid out sorry for the long wait

Steve Rogers was not in the best of moods this week. It felt like the air itself had been charged within the team's living quarters. Bucky closing himself off even more than before, Nat popping in and out with suspicious frequency, and Wanda. The poor girl was constantly shifting between draping herself on the couches in tears or stalking the area looking for their resident Archer. Prior to a few day's ago, the two were inseparable.

Which use to give Steve peace of mind. While he was worried about Tony or Bucky, those two would support each other. But now it was like night and day, Clint has been either running from Wanda without a word or bulldozing his way to the elevators at the slightest sound of movement. Not that Steve didn't want to talk to him but he hadn't had a chance due to extra training with Natasha and trying to coax Bucky to talk to him with food.  
It was Steve's job to get them back on track, Tony just needed to be reminded to do his part. Maybe things could get back to good and Tony could help the team. Even help Bucky too, not that he didn't trust the young prince to have rid of Bucky's triggers. Just whatever they did to his best friend had scrambled him up a bit. To be honest, Steve was worried they had only turned off the Winter Soldier part for now, but the personality of the asset was trapping good ol' Bucky too.

  
"Mr. Roger's please make your way to the main elevators in 20 minutes for your meeting with Colonel Rhodes", Steve couldn't help but sigh about the AI not using 'Captain' to address him. But then again she was a machine and what's the sense in fighting with her while Tony was still being petty. At least something was starting to happen. Since their return, they had been waiting to get back to work and this stagnant living had been itching him for a while. Meeting with Colonel Rhodes would begin the path to fixing things. Plus it was good that he had the first meeting from the team, to cement his role as the leader.  
To say he was optimistic was an understatement. While Steve would have rather Tony first seek him out, Colonel Rhodes is nothing to sniff at. Steve had no doubts Tony would be present also, in his own way of not physically.  
This pettiness was going to end today. Steve had a good feeling about this meeting with Rhodes. Although Rhodes let Tony get away with most of his childish antics, the man was level headed and well respected.  
Speaking of childish antics, the copy of Stark's Accords had unceremoniously been left in front of his door two days ago. He almost fell over them as he was leaving his room to grab Bucky for dinner. Darn thing distracted him all through dinner, he hadn't noticed until after that he'd forgotten to grab Bucky. Wednesday night he spent skimming the pages of a heavy binder but felt his eyes go cross over all the pretentious language.  
Just like Tony not to think about normal people who had to read these things. He shook his head at the image of him on the couch with Tony laying his head in his lap going through this binder explaining as best as he could. Just hearing Tony babble and take steves suggestions fixing the broken things.

He shook the pretty image from behind his eyelids at the sound faint voices from the kitchen. Steve softly made his way to the kitchen when he slowed his steps at the sound of voices in the next room.  
"I'm telling you, Sam, I think he's in the same boat as us"  
"Out of everyone here, he'd have the best reason to stay... why would he do that? After everything." Sam was shuffling something... like a box of cereal? That's what it sounded like.  
"You were there yesterday too! You saw, and I'm not sure the why but you know what? Good for him!" Scott punctuated his agreement.

A pause then Sam quietly answering "I think we did the right thing when we did, I'm thankful we have a chance to make things right." Steve could see the unsure smile on the darker man's face by sound alone. "Right man, let's keep positive until everything is in motion. That's what they told us to do." Steve took this moment to walk into the kitchen. It had been disheartening that some of his teammates were hiding things from him again. Hadn't they learned this is how the Ultron situation got out of hand?

"Afternoon fellas." Steve made himself known and the small jump from both the men made him frown. "Oh, hey Steve. You hungry? I'm making some Ramen for me and Scott." Sam quickly turned back to the stove. "No, I am going to my meeting with Colonel Rhodes in a bit. Hopefully, speed the process of coming back a bit. How are you two holding up?". The two had a quick look between each other before Scott answers him, "It's getting better... got a call from Cassie yesterday."

"That's great Scott! How is she?" "She's good, I missed her a lot when we were... gone. My ex and her husband are coming to New York, so I'm going to work on being a better father for her, you know?"

"Well, that's great Scott. I bet Cassie knows her dad has to do a really important job." Nodding Steve felt good about what he said until he turned to look at Sam's face. To his right, he saw Scott's jaw clench "it hard to tell that to a seven-year-old, who just wants her dad around. But you have everything you need right here, huh Cap'". Before he could press Scott, the man had stomped out of the room. Sam shut off the stove and without a second glance at Steve, ran after Lang. What just happened?

Every interaction with his team just kept ending on a bad note. Hopefully, after this meeting, he'd be able to talk to Scott again. Maybe with Tony's help, he'd be able to have a productive or pleasant conversation. Tony was always so much better with words, paired with Steve they use to be unstoppable. He finally made his way to the elevators and silently was directed to an empty conference room. He let his mind wander again about Tony, Bucky and the rest of the team. He looked at the clock on the wall, telling him it was now 4:00 PM. Was Tony intentionally trying to make him sweat? Steve couldn't believe the Colonel would let him act so absurd. It was a total of 20 more minutes before Friday's voice filled the room.  
"Your meeting has been rescheduled to Monday. Please proceed back to the elevators and await further notice." with a glare at the ceiling Steve felt his patience snapping.

"Tell Tony he has to talk to me, I'm not moving until he shows up." No reply was given as Steve waited, toying with the metal table until an indent was left in the corner. Many minutes passed when again Friday's voice came into the room. "Boss is asking for you in the common floor. Please proceed to the elevators."  
'Finally!' he thought and briskly made his way to the elevator. When they reopened on the familiar floor he waited.  
" _ **Steve?**_ "  
Tony had always had a way with words, he could paint a masterpiece with a handful of words and although the man was more a quantity of quality when it came to his chattering. Sometimes, the inventor could fill a name with so much meaning. It was something he had secretly missed from before Ultron. Those quiet moments when Tony would say his name, making sure he was still listening when Steve couldn't help but get lost in the shorter brunettes eyes.  
The moment he left the elevator it shut with an audible snap behind him. He made his way around the separator to the living room. Where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with your thoughts below! Love you guys, working on a few chapters (my fingers itch) Love You Guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ya'll, I know I should be writing my other stories but I am hyped on coffee and just started typing! Let me know what you think, it isn't much haha. No Beta, just as is and honestly it isn't good.


End file.
